Angelus Sanctum
by Ronin Wendigo
Summary: A fanciful story was written and inspired by random movie viewing...gone yet not forgotten #Beherenow. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And story being told is by no mean meant for anything else than that which it was. No copyright infringement is intended. And now that been forthwith done onward we go.
1. Intro

_For as far could remember since the beginning of time, Heaven and Hell have fought over Purgatory and the souls trapped inside it. And that since time in Memorium each side has sent warriors: assume human form to enter. Each side fought, shed blood and eventualy fallen or died. For one thing and one thing alone attained control, transforming purgatory to theirs. Till he came..._


	2. Chapter 1

And so it was as the setting sun looms over the horizon that so did the dreams came. Subtle and faint at first much like an afternoon breeze it starts till eventually lull within its tight embrace. That it slowly grew some traction in that its warm embrace soon grew even tighter. As from all around the images slowly grew ever more pressing as much as it was growing darker with each passing moment. Wherein it slowly took hold of not only his mind but his heart. As from the distance, the voices came ever stronger as much as it had clearer to some extent. Shifting from what one would recognize as light chatter to the howling cries of pain or laments of rage. Seem as if from all around it felt as if the very ground beneath his feet had slowly opened up to threaten to swallow him whole.

Which at that point as cold sweat slowly trickled down his brow and his breath shifted to seem to emulate his all but racing heart. As he then was jolted out his slumber, with eyes wide open as it stared blankly at the wall before him. At which time before he ever knew it he felt it. The warm loving embrace encompassing his very form followed by soft kind reassuring words.

"Its all right...it was all just a dream...nothing more."

At which time only by then that his breathing began to grow fainter as much it was calmer while his eyes zero in towards the voice. As faint gentle smile came across his face along with glint of recognition of seeing who it was holding him tight.

"I guess...your right mother...it was just all a dream...nothing more."

It was then felt the grumbling sound of his empty stomach as it churns back to life and seems been an all too sobering reminder. Of where he was and of the rags that seem draped over his slightly built form. As in more ways than none that it was all but growing all too apparent that where once was a boy now slowly but truly had been become a man in his own right. Yet still despite all this the boy that he seemed never far away whenever these flight of darkness seems took hold of him. WHich for all accounts haven't for quite some time. That for him it all but seem nothing more than a distant memory...told or retold like old tales by the campfire by either the old or womenfolks. As sort of faint jest or reminisce of old days that all but gone by... at which time this was at he 'd hope or thought was all but past him. Especially now that his 18th birthday was all but here and came to pass. As by then with a faint smile on her face, she then came foward to lift a hand and began gently stroke his head. Kiss his forehead lightly before slipping both hands to cusp both side his head while keeping a steady gaze into his eyes.

"As it should be ... beside...if...if your father was here I know he would be so proud see his little boy. All but grown up into the man he should or very least hope to have fought bravely for."

It was then with a single tear course thru the side of her left cheek that was all that one could see to gage. How much deep those words were as well the pain she still felt to even begin to utter those words. For this much was true as young Phil knew of or about his father...that he was brave and true when they said he loved her so as equally as he loved his son. That he'd taken a spear thru his heart and still fought well hard to make sure that they were safe. Sacrifice his life as he did...for love...that knew no bounds and that seems only death could break apart. At any rate, silently wipe the tear from her eye she then gave him a sweet and gentle smile before pushing the thought along with the pain that day brought her. As far and deep she could as seem not wish to dampen the day...his day while uttering with a kind gentle tone that he'd all but knew her.

"Now off with you ...as those breadlines aren't gonna serve themselves you know. And if anything is sure Dan would appreciate the bit of help."

It was then from the distance a stray bold of lighting could be felt along with deep roar crackle to which she adds. Just as he seems eagerly took off towards the distant alleyway that she adds.

"But just the same you hurry back home soon you're done... as it seems storm coming and I wouldn't be able to stop worry myself silly if you weren't here ...son."

It was then upon hearing this he pause turn round towards her and with a smile wave before speaking.

"I will...mother."

And it was then that it took all the heart or restrain that she could muster not shed a tear yet again. As in the back her mind one thought to prevail along with a memory of his walk off in the distance. Given her the same gaze and smile... '...forgive me...know that no matter what we shall see each other again...'

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

It was then by no means that as her eye gaze to see him disappear off onto the horizon that the memories came. Distant as much it was seem nothing less akin to that of old stories by someone else...myths or legends told in the good book as some would or could say. Old as they still seemed fresh in her mind as much it seemed just yesterday. Although she felt herself lost and all but defeated by the very nature to which she soon succumbs to find herself in. That however much she ran or tried in earnest to wipe away the memories or better yet the shadows dark as they were of that day. When all her world that she knew and thought to believe into such extent that she thought herself ready...stealth assassin... feared as much she'd ben valued for her ability to nurture and heal more than her skills in combat. But then when the fight came that it all came to not as it had been that how the mighty had fallen.

Thrust deep into the dark abysmal depth of exile...thru the realms of mortal existence that of which was in hindsight or irony of her own choosing. Free will as it may be said of it or thought she came to tell herself soon after. That she came to realize ...a whole lot more than she initially bargains for and felt ill-prepared face. That she if nothing else began not only to loathe but all together tried in earnest to not only forget but erase all vestiges or notion of who she once was. Which for what its worth back then only lead to draw her darker or deeper into the darkness she once swore off. But then again in the end, as the day wore on and the vile sick depravity of her so-called "bargain" came to pass. And she reaches such depth of despair that although as far gone she felt herself be from the light that. Fate it seems dealt her still another bad hand as one would surmise. For thought, she could not begin to think or even believe herself to be counted as one them. Their rule none the less still stood and without the choice as she thought there be had. The escape from this place could not be had by no other means than nature take its course...that there was no quick escape for her as it had been for those she called brethren once.

And it was at that time...in that realization that what bit of hope she had left in the other that yet to come. To either end, it all with the claim of the sought-after prize of wrestling this forsaken place from the vile clutches of the others. Began to every so quickly fade to such extent she'd all but forgotten that who she was and steadily began to sink deeper into the realm that she was in. Succumb not only to all its darkness but to the very depravity that seems ever so rampant spreading everywhere. Indulging in all manner of depraved and vice that could be had... as she slowly embraces that which was Jade. The whore junkie who'd not think twice about 'turning tricks' if only to chase the next high or in her case the slow death or release from the reality that was not only Jade but her existence in this place. To which it seems was all that came to fill her days and night walking the streets and shadows of purgatory deep underbelly.

That is until that fateful day when he came...yes as angry no...furious as she was at him when he pulled her out the darkness seem to lull herself into. And yet again open her eyes to that glimmer of hope which for all account she'd believe or swore had all but closed shut for her for all eternity. That she slowly yet tentatively began to believe...so much hope had he gave her life back then that when the talk or rumors of his death and the old vile overseer that had been her tormentor. That usher her to this existence as Jade came to her that she fell into a fit of rage as such skill once sworn off by her from the life she once inhibited slowly began to emerge. As she fought against hope that it was all just a nightmare...a lie devised by the evil one who'd curse and cast her to this existence as Jade. Thought in the end it seems was for not as in the end when she was able, to sum up, the will to eventually listen as well see things as they were. Rather than what she blindly believe them to be that as the saying goes...that the truth set her free. As she finally accepted the fact he was all but far from her...having fulfilled his and of those, before them, oath...done that which she and the other could not...not even by that which had been the best of them, Michael. As with the faint rays of sunshine loom over her could attest.

And for that though, it took quite some time to come pass that she forgave him as she'd bemuse to think he'd wanted to. Reminded fondly of that rainy night when they both seem to cast aside all manner of talk and rank. To be there now for the other...unaware it was as it seems the first as much it was the last either one had to be with the other.

That from then on realizing that which was the lesson or better yet the legacy he'd left her. Amitiel or Jade did not matter anymore as much the fact she was given such a precious gift so few could ever begin to realize in life nor death. And that in his memory she made well keep his sacrifice matter as it should...thought in the stillness of the quiet night she could help but still the faint pain of his loss. That she could not help cling to the memory of that fateful night as much it pains her so. And that from then on she did her best thought it might not be been always perfect to live a life of worth...as she carried on with her life as best she could without him. Find the love of another along the way and eventually having him...as she seems completed the journey as much as her understanding of what it was be ...human


End file.
